


I trust you

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Michael has William's eyes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Carlton trusted Michael with all his heart and he knew it was the right thing to do, no matter what.





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProblematicPines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/gifts).



The Afton's house was not somewhere where Carlton would have gone normally, since it was one of the furthest away from the outskirts of Hurricane, and since he wouldn't have a reason to go there... before he knew Michael, that is.

  
He usually went there when he hadn't heard nothing from Michael for a bit, and he went to assure himself that Michael wasn't overworking himself on some project he was working on at the moment.

  
From his house to Michael's was a long walk but Carlton was more than okay with doing it if it was what was needed to remind Michael that now he had someone who cared about him. Still the Afton's house was a bit, more than a bit, unsettling for him. It wasn't that it was different from the other houses in Hurricane, it was just because it was exactly like them, that unsettled him. Because it looked so... _normal_.

  
Carlton took a deep breath and then walked towards the door, knocking two times and then waiting. He knew that if Michael didn't answer he was most certainly in his workshop... well, _his father's workshop_... now, his.

  
It took a bit, and Carlton was starting to think to go around the perimeter of the house in the backyard where the workshop was, in a little cabin that looked a lot like the one which was Charlie's father workshop, and then he heard the clear 'click' of the door being unlocked.

  
Carlton smiled, looking up towards Michael and then... then he _stopped_.

  
"Dear, it's alright? You seem like you've seen a ghost"Michael said, his greetings swallowed by the worry that rose in his silver eyes and that appeared on his face.  
Carlton looked unable to say a word. There was so much... _red_ on Michael. Dense, thick red stained his hands and soaked in the light blue cotton of his shirt, red splattered on his face, making his sharp features looking much more menacing than usual.

  
The soft look in his eyes clashed with all that red.

  
"Carlton, dear, there's something wrong?" he asked, taking a step forward, Carlton took one backwards, instintively. Michael stopped and that was when some form of realization shone in his silver eyes. He looked down on his hands, and then on the shirt he was wearing, then his gaze fell again on Carlton. "It's... not what it seems..." he said, his voice low "I was working on one of my projects, and while... I was... testing it, it kinda _exploded_... I think that the servos put to much pressure on the tubes... I..."Michael went quiet, taking a step back, almost going back inside the house. "It's not _blood_..." he added quietly, his silver eyes low, not meeting Carlton's.

  
And in seeing that reaction Carlton snapped back into reality, gone was the monster that lurked in his memories, he could see again Michael, not _William_ , not the monster, but his Michael, the man he loved.

  
And despite his instinct telling him to go away, he took a step forward. Michael looked up, his silvery eyes meeting his, Carlton smiled, or tried to, while still fighting his instinct that said that seeing _that face_ stained in red was a bad sign.

It took a while but Carlton managed to reassure Michael that he wasn't scared of him, or anything like that.  
They entered the house togheter, talking. Michael telling him about the project he was working on, the one that exploded, going about every little detail. Carlton listened, asking questions when he didn't understand what something was, or what it did exactly.

  
_Everything went back to normal_.

  
Still, in the back of his mind, Carlton couldn't help but notice the faint _metallic_ smell that filled the air, and the _coppery_ taste it left on his tongue as he breathed. He couldn't help but notice that the red fluid on Michael's hands was just of the right consistence to be _blood_. He couldn't help but notice the human shaped shell that was in Michael's workshop, covered with a white sheet that was splattered in _red_.

  
Carlton trusted Michael with all his heart, still his mind wasn't quite able to trust an Afton without regards, always reminding him that Aftons were dangerous, wolves in sheep clothings. Yet, Carlton ignored his instinct and choose to trust Michael.

  
He knew it was the right thing to do, _no matter what_.

**Author's Note:**

> There are actually a lot of tipes of mechanical lubricants and idraulic fluids that have the same color and consistence of blood, like really _a lot_.  
> And I can assure you that almost half the time if you accidentally spill it on yourself it looks like you've killed someone(or something) I'm talking from _experience_...


End file.
